


A Talk With Eliza

by Xycodie



Series: It Clicks for Alex (But not Kara or Lena, yet) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex needs moms advice, F/F, idk., part of a series, when she realizes Kara’s in love, with Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycodie/pseuds/Xycodie
Summary: Alex, upon realizing her sister is in love with Lena, decides its time to talk to her mother about all of this. Find me at @supercorpandbeyond for edits, fics and so much more!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: It Clicks for Alex (But not Kara or Lena, yet) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	A Talk With Eliza

Striding to the Elevator, the older Danvers whipped out her phone and quickly dialed her mother. She had just had the realization that Kara was in love with Lena. She didn’t know if the feelings were reciprocated, (but she figured most likely they were) and she didn’t think Kara realized herself. Alex knew she had to tell someone, and who better than their mother?

“Alex?” The voice pulled the redhead out of her thoughts as she realized it was Eliza. 

“Alex, darling is everything okay?” The voice held motherly concern and Alex found herself relaxing ever so slightly. Eliza tended to have that effect on some people. 

“I, yeah.” She said quickly. It was obvious Eliza wasn’t convinced. 

“Alex.” This time, her mother’s voice was stern. 

“Kara’s in love with Lena, Mom.” 

The words left Alex’s mouth before she could stop them. Usually she wasn’t one for theatrics, or wasn’t one to spill others secrets, but upon this discovery she had felt so overwhelmed. She hadn’t even noticed when she had entered the elevator, on her way to leaving Kara’s building. 

“And?” Came her mother’s voice. Immediately it threw the redhead off. And? And? That was all her mother had to say?! As if…

“You knew?!” She blurted out accusingly. 

“Darling. Weren’t you at Thanksgiving? We could hear that fight between Lena and James. I never did like them together to begin with. Lena deserves better-”

There was a lot to unpack there, but Alex didn’t get the chance her mother continuing,

“I mean, did you notice that Lena just handed Kara the salt without Kara even saying anything?”

Alex had not. She definitely had not. 

“And don’t even get me started on Kara. Alex, your sister looks at Lena like she looks at potstickers.”

“I’m sorry, Wait; you knew this?” Her voice was accusing, and she couldn’t help it. Why wouldn’t her mother tell her this very important piece of information!?

“Alex, love isn’t something to be rushed. Love isn’t something to be bombarded. I didn’t tell anyone because it wasn’t my place. You can’t force love on anyone. It just has to grow. It might take a while.” The Danvers mother’s voice was gentle, and wise. It caused Alex to pause, allowing it to soak in, as she stepped off the elevator and made her way out the building. 

“But, why didn’t you tell me? Surely this is the kind of information I should know, I mean it’s about Kara!” She exclaimed. 

Once more, Elizas tone was gentle as she replied,

“Alex. Kara doesn’t even know it. I know, that most likely now that you know this you want to tell her, but you can’t. She has to realize this on her own time. So does Lena.” 

“Wait, so Lena doesn’t know?” This time Alex was confused. How did Kara not know, but how did Lena know?

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn’t. I haven’t talked to her enough to know her. All I know is they seem like they would make a good team.” The words were simple, and yet Alex felt like this was another revelation. 

“Alex, you just need to wait. Be patient. With the both of them. I’m sure they’ll come around sooner or later. And if they don’t soon, then I grant you permission for intervene. But for now, just keep it to yourself. I have to go no, the neighbors are coming over for dinner.” 

“Oh, the Shelms?”

“Mmhm. I love you darling. Don’t forget what I said” 

“Thanks mom. I won’t. Love you too.” Alex replied quietly before hanging up. 

She had the entire trip back to her own apartment to think about what had been told to her. 

Carefully, she got on her motorcycle and revved off. 

  
  


Recap. Kara, liked Lena. How long had this been going on? Alex paused trying to backtrack through her memory. They met. Kara was quick to defend Lena. Very quick. Alex remembered when she was patching up James a few years back. How Kara had nearly lost her shit when James kept accusing Lena of being of Cadmus. Hm. Alex made note of that before going through her memories once more. 

Didn’t Kara once say Lena filled her office with flowers as a thanks? That was something awfully gay. 

And didn’t she have dinner with Lena when Alex couldn’t make it? 

And the lunch dates in general. 

Alex made note of all these occurrences mental, while weaving in and out of traffic safely on her motorcycle. 

She tried to think of the times she saw the two interact. Game nights for one. It seemed friendly. But now… the gazes that seemed a little too long when the other one wasn’t looking. 

And the time Lena was poisoned. Kara hadn’t even suited up. Alex remembered that one, because both her and J’onn chewed Kara out for that. But now, it made more sense why Kara was slightly careless about it. 

Alex now was considering the interactions Kara had as Supergirl with Lena. How she had agreed very quickly to go to the gala and forgot she was going as Kara and Supergirl. Or when they went to visit Reigns Krypton or whatever that place was. How quickly Kara was to sacrifice herself for Lena. Or how desperate Kara was to be friends with Lena as Supergirl. How quickly she recognized Lena’s voice in a few seconds of static. How scared her sister was to reveal the truth. 

All these memories popped up, and Alex knew, she wasn’t being delusional. Apparently Kara had been at least infatuated with Lena for a bit of time. And she hadn’t even realized. The older Danvers sighed quietly. Perhaps she was to talk to Kelly about it. Kelly was a therapist. Perhaps she could give her view of their interactions.

With a quiet sigh the redhead parked, and got off her motorcycle making her way to her apartment. She had a lot to ponder.


End file.
